


This is Civil Servant's Romantic

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard was asked to sign a piece of paper by Sir Humphrey when in a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Civil Servant's Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC  
> 2.在YMS2E06中，有個Humphrey在大臣趕時間時逼他簽名的橋段，此篇是關於這個小事件的續寫。  
> 3.這篇也可以看作之前那篇Date的續寫，總之是爵士與秘書兩人關係的延續。  
> 4.甜文(fluff)  
> 5.此文已經潤飾完畢，請安心閱讀!

下午兩點半，行政大臣與他的首席私人秘書在辦公室裡，他們正趕著將講稿順過第三遍。

「我真搞不懂，Bernard，公務員怎麼這麼喜歡兜圈子?你們不是跟我們大臣一樣，都坐在政府的椅子上辦公嗎?」

Jim Hacker還記得上任第一天，他所做的第一個決定便是換掉前任的椅子。現在想想，那大概是被最有效率的執行、且毫不拖延的一項命令了。不用說，「大臣們的椅子」勢必偶爾成為常任秘書們茶餘飯後的閒話家常。

面對這個問題，Bernard Woolley的腦中並沒有立即浮現答案，而是跟大臣一樣回憶起那把被換掉的旋轉椅。椅子總是無辜的，除非它們的主人是公務員，還可能僥倖多點壽命。Sir Arnold曾經打趣說:又一把樂於犧牲奉獻的椅子；Sir Humphrey則一語中的:如果大臣不想換椅子，事後他們就會發現自己虧大了。

「呃，大臣，如果您問的是Sir.Humphrey，他坐的是自己買的骨董椅。」Bernard想了想然後說道。  
「...嗯，我以為你要說因為他坐的是旋轉椅。」大臣撇撇嘴。  
「噢，不是的，是因為他想事情的時候總繞著那張椅子轉。」

這好像間接說明了，公務員們不是原地打轉，而是兜著圈子轉。這兩者的差別可大了，Bernard在腦中迅速分析完畢:大臣們被椅子轉，而常任秘書轉著椅子，坐在椅子上的大臣也跟著被轉動。典型的「不在其位而謀其政」的鮮明比喻。

Jim決定不繼續跟祕書討論事情，他已經搞不清楚他們討論的到底是椅子還是公務員了。他得趕緊將稿給順起來，那個可恨的常任秘書這回又替他加上了不少多餘的潤飾與囉嗦的廢話，根據高級公務員的說法，這是一份精緻、無懈可擊的講稿。

「你知道我現在最怕什麼嗎?Bernard。」Hacker猛抬頭。  
「不知道，大臣。」Bernard開始考慮跟Sir Humphrey討論大臣總是既專心又分心的問題，一心二用遲早會出大亂子的。  
「我怕Humphrey突然像上次那樣衝進來，逼我在百忙之中幫他的可疑文件簽名!」可憐的大臣擦擦汗。  
「但您怎麼知道那份文件可疑呢?大臣。」秘書老實問道。  
「Humphrey的文件都是可疑的!」

Bernard嘆口氣，這不能怪大臣。真的，就連秘書自己也經常被Humphrey爵士的話術所矇蔽，惟一值得慶幸的是，爵士會花時間敎秘書如何解套，而大臣總是後來才赫然發現自己被套牢。

「呃，您要我鎖上門嗎?大臣。」  
「不用，幫我擋住他就行。」

擋住他，這聽來真是令人思慮萬千啊。首先，Bernard個頭與身型都比Humphrey小，位階也稍低；其次，一但Humphrey決心見到大臣，誰也阻攔不了他。一但見到了，就淨會要Bernard把座位讓給他，或者要Bernard迴避一下。

想到這裡，Bernard感到有點委屈，他有時被趕到一邊去，看著大臣和爵士兩人一來一往爭論不休的時候，就會想想自己也來參選算了。如果他能當上大臣，Humphrey就會成天往自己的辦公室跑，想盡辦法把其他人支開就為了跟自己說上幾句話...。

不過大臣們總是來了又走，不像公務員死活都能賴著不動。從政既不明智也不划算。

「半點了，Bernard!」Humphrey衝了進來。  
「噢、噢噢、噢...!」只見大臣不斷對Bernard發出急切的提示，秘書趕緊轉過身，險些撞上Humphrey的胸膛。  
「半點了，Bernard!」爵士再說了一次，並扶住祕書的雙臂，幫助他站穩腳步。  
「噢...大臣馬上就得去跟代表團發表講話了。」Bernard挺起胸膛，試著帶點份量。  
「我知道，Bernard，只剩十分鐘了。」

大臣躲在講稿後頭，只露出兩隻眼睛，死盯著常任秘書急切的表情。Humphrey手裡捏著一紙公文袋，Jim瞇起眼，等著首席私人秘書在爵士請他簽名之前，行使逐客令。

「是的，Sir Humphrey。只剩十分鐘大臣就要上台講話了，所以...」  
「那您為何還杵在這兒?大臣!」Humphrey稍微前傾，幾乎要將Bernard納入懷中，他將頭探過秘書的肩膀，直接對大臣喊道。

Bernard的鼻頭被爵士的領帶蹭個不停，他只得在一個噴嚏之前趕緊抽身。這下爵士與大臣之間沒了阻礙－－阻礙這詞用得真是好極了－－Bernard暗暗嘲笑自己略有不滿的情緒。

「...你不是又要找我簽名?」Jim綻放出一朵虎牙微露的笑容。  
「我以為您已經出去了，看看都什麼時候了，大臣!」

確實已經不早了，Bernard趕緊替大臣穿上大衣，拿來公事包。原來車子早已在外頭恭候多時，門一打開司機立刻接過皮箱，領著大臣匆匆離開了。一個打字小姐進來傳話，她說有另一台車會負責載Bernard過去會場。於是這回輪到Bernard抄起自己的大衣，準備衝出大門...

「你要知道遲到很不好看，Bernard。」爵士出聲提點。  
「噢，我很抱歉!」秘書有些慚愧的放慢腳步，但他正趕著出門。  
「停下，Bernard。」  
「那是緊急講話，Sir Humphrey!」秘書說自己不能停下，儘管他已經停在原地。

是的，我知道，只剩十分鐘得趕到會場，要不緊急也很困難。Humphrey一邊說一邊卻好整以暇的拿起公文袋，他知道關於這場講話，除了要上台的大臣本人，Bernard根本不用緊張，甚至不需要像大臣那樣趕時間。

「非常緊急!Sir Humphrey!」秘書緊張的直打轉。  
「你能簽了這個嗎，Bernard?非常重要。」爵士慢慢的將一張紙給拿出來。  
「非簽不可嗎?我也會遲到的!」這下可好，爵士也開始向我要簽名了。  
「對，可這是常任秘書的命令。」好整以暇的爵士更讓首席秘書焦急。  
「幹什麼的?」Bernard太緊張了，以至於沒注意到Humphrey說的正是Humphrey自己，因此他失禮的問道。

Sir Humphrey在回答問題前幾秒，腦中迅速徒增了許多數不清的無奈與嘆息。雖說這回他是利用了Bernard笨拙的一面，以使事情順利按照計畫進行，但他真的沒想到會這麼成功。只能說這是專屬於Bernard Woolley的天賦技能吧。沒多少人能像他犯傻犯得這麼專業的。

「該命令正式授權首席私人秘書享有常任秘書私人的未共用領域，當然，享有後再互信於對方。」  
「非得現在簽嗎?」Bernard想走卻走不了。  
「十萬火急!」  
「怎麼沒提交下院?」Bernard還是沒聽出這文件是幹什麼用的，他只想趕緊擺脫這惱人的簽名。

只見可敬的Humphrey爵士無奈的搖搖頭，說道。

「當然，如果是法規就要下院審核，可這是常任秘書的命令，若是拿環境法案第七條第三款來比喻的話，就是管轄權條款，這份文件規定首席私人秘書有權對常任秘書私人的未共用領域隨時進行適當索取，只要在該文件效力框架內，你應當明白的。」

Bernard開始有點生氣了，他才不明白呢，他根本沒時間聽Humphrey打啞謎，而事實證明他也沒有真的很認真在聽。

「為什麼沒提交下院?」於是他又這麼問，這回真正停下腳步。  
「...」Sir Humphrey幾乎要笑出來，他的秘書這回犯傻真的犯得太誇張了。  
「為什麼?」  
「我說了，如果是法規就要下院審核，可這是常任秘書的命令，若是拿環境法案第七條第三款來比喻.....」就在Humphrey再度喋喋不休的重申一遍方才說過的話時，Bernard搖搖頭索性拿起鋼筆彎身將文件給簽了。

「好好!我簽了，Sir Humphrey!我得走了!」Bernard再度抄起大衣奔了出去。  
「謝謝，Bernard。」爵士自顧自的拿起文件慢慢摺好。

不到一分鐘的時間，急切的腳步聲又響了起來。首席私人秘書Bernard Wolley氣喘吁吁的跑回來見他的常任秘書Humphrey Appleby。爵士回過身，看見他的秘書滿臉通紅的站在那裡，他知道那不只是因為短時間內來回奔跑的緣故。

「那個...為什麼...這麼急?」Bernard一邊喘氣，一邊覺得心臟快停止跳動了。

Humphrey將文件收好，然後看了看門口那邊，確定沒人之後說道:「其實並不急。」

「您...您剛才說...很急!」  
「啊，不是很急，但是非常重要。」爵士將公文袋纜回手中，繼續說，「任何常任秘書願意讓首席私人祕書共同享有的相關文件都很重要。」  
「為什麼?」  
「噢、Bernard...拜託你別傻頭傻腦的行不行?」Humphrey搖搖頭，表情十分憐憫。

「這是以雙方的契約來解救曖昧之道，惟其如此，戀情才能...嗯，就某種意義而言，考慮到我倆在政府中的身分，英國也確實才能長存。」他說。

Bernard感覺身體有些吃不消，他扶住桌角站穩腳步。

「就不能等首席私人秘書不急的時候嗎?」  
「Bernard，要讓首席私人秘書不問緣由就簽字，就得挑他慌慌張張的時候，」Humphrey一邊說一邊走到秘書身邊，「這種時候，注意力最薄弱，容易得手。」

可是，私人的未共用領域指的是什麼?是指Bernard可以自由進出Humphrey的家或俱樂部?是指可以隨心所欲的倒Humphrey的雪莉酒來喝?是指可以在公務繁忙之餘借Humphrey的胸膛打個小盹?是指好幾個不需要徵求同意或試探對方心意的親吻和擁抱?或者是更加.....Bernard的腦袋幾乎燒成尚未淬火的馬蹄鐵。

「我、我以為您已經得手了...」  
「你得習慣我的浪漫，我的好Bernard。」爵士看著害羞的秘書，不由得揚起笑容。  
「但具體而言，未共用領域實際上指的究竟是...」

Humphrey微微彎身，用一個吻阻止Bernard的問話。不論從各方面來說都是有點趕時間的吻，但卻足以讓堂堂首席私人秘書搖搖欲墜。因此爵士再度站直身子，將對方很好的攬進懷裡。

「我的好Bernard，所有你能想到的那些都算。」他在那紅透的耳邊低聲喃喃。  
「...好的，Sir Humphrey...」

Bernard想多待在Humphrey的胸前一會，反正按照那紙法規，按照爵士說的，他可以對他的私人領域隨時進行適當索取。只不過，作為高級公務員，應當履行的職責終究得履行，即便無關乎時間問題。於是Humphrey嘆口氣，將Bernard的領帶重新繫好。Bernard站穩腳步，並拿走了爵士手中的公文袋。

他要將這文件妥善保管好，絕不能讓大臣不小心在哪個重要的講話中唸出來了。另一方面，Bernard告訴自己，除了朝道德真空的康莊大道邁進，他還得花時間好好學習－－關於可敬的Humphrey爵士所謂的－－公務員的浪漫。

 

{END}


End file.
